


36 Questions

by whyitisyou



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NYADA, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyitisyou/pseuds/whyitisyou
Summary: In a way or another, Kurt and Blaine complete the famous psychological experiment.





	1. Question 1

Question 1: If you could invite anyone in the world to dinner; who would it be?

The doorbell rang. Kurt checked himself in the mirror one last time. His clothes and his hair were okay. Why, Kurt Hummel, why? Sure, Rachel’s classmate was cute, but Kurt didn’t even know if he was gay.  
“Hello, you must be Kurt. Rachel showed me your photo.”  
“I am. And you must be..”  
The cute boy interrupted him:  
“Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you.”  
“It’s my pleasure, actually.”  
Control yourself, Kurt!  
“Here, I brought cheesecake for dessert. I hope you like it.”  
“Rachel told you, didn’t she?”  
“Told me what?”  
Blaine seemed genuinely not to know.  
“It’s only my favorite dessert.”  
“Really? Well, lucky me.”  
Did Blaine always liked to please people? Was he caring and stunning?  
“I made some chicken pie for our dinner. Do you like it?”  
Blaine smiled and his eyes sprinkled:  
“I’m a food lover. I eat almost everything.”  
“Including chicken pie?”  
He chuckled at Kurt:  
“Including chicken pie.”

“Kurt, this is the best thing I’ve ever eaten. If we become roommates, will you cook every day?”  
Unintentionally, Kurt flirted a little:  
“Would you do the dishes?”  
“I’d do the dishes and buy cheesecake every day.”  
Was Blaine flirting back? Better change the subject before things get out of hand.  
“So, you are Rachel’s classmate but you are my age?”  
Blaine’s eyes averted his for a second before answering:  
“She told me you guys went to school together and that she lost a year doing Funny Girl, right?”  
“I’m a couple of months behind because I first only applied for NYADA and didn’t got in. Then, I had an internship in fashion for a while before finding my true passion.”  
“That is?”  
“Writing for theater. I go NYU’s theater program. Wait a second, if you are my age, you are also a couple of months behind, right?”  
Blaine blushed a little, it almost went imperceptible if it wasn’t for Kurt really being paying attention to him.  
“I don’t want to intrude…”  
Blaine smiled:  
“No, it’s okay, if we’re going to live together there are certain things about my life you need to know. Rachel knows, I’m impressed…”  
Kurt finished his sentence:  
“She didn’t tell me? I’m impressed too, because that girl is a gossip and she told me so much about… Sorry, I think I said too much.”  
Blaine laughed genuinely:  
“I don’t know Rachel for as long as you, but we’ve become close friends in this little time. She told me a lot about you too.”  
It was Kurt’s turn to blush, but in his case, it was pretty intense and everyone could notice. Blaine was staring at him a bit too long.  
“What? Is there something on my face?”  
Blaine shook his head like he was wakening for a dream.  
“No, there’s nothing. Let me continue with my tale: I’m gay.”  
Kurt’s heart accelerated and he was afraid that Blaine would see it pulsing through his shirt. He smiled at the boy being so honest in front of him.  
“To break the tension for you, let me say that I’m gay too.”  
“Oh, great!”  
Kurt blushed again. Blaine was quick to add to his comment, with cheeks a little rose too:  
“I mean, you understand. I went to a Saddie Hawking in High School with a friend – the only other out kid at my school- we went as friends but the bullies came after us even so. My friend managed to escape, but I was beaten pretty badly and missed a couple months at an ICU. Then I exchanged schools to Dalton Academy (where there’s a great anti-harassment politic), but they made me be a junior again.”  
“Oh, Blaine! I’m so sorry!”  
Kurt’s hand instinctively flew to Blaine’s arm that was extended over the table. Blaine stared wide eyed to the other boy’s hand:  
“I…I… It’s okay, it’s in the past.”  
“Our Glee club competed once against the Dalton Academy Warblers.”  
Still absented mindedly, Kurt removed his hand from Blaine’s arm and scratched his ear. Blaine returned his speech:  
“I know, that was when I first saw Rachel. Funny, I don’t remember you and I think I wouldn’t forget your face…”  
“I was traveling with my father and my stepmother. A bully had threatened my life and, after a week suspension, was back to school. My father was going on honeymoon but thought I’d be safer with them than at school. It wasn’t like I could transfer somewhere like Dalton; we didn’t have the money.”  
Blaine made a movement like he was about to touch Kurt too, but stopped himself midway. He put his hand to his own heart instead:  
“Kurt that’s awful!”  
“It’s worse: the bully forced kissed me and then threatened my life if I told someone. But why am I telling you this? No one knows the real truth, not even Rachel.”  
This time Blaine did touch Kurt’s hand. Kurt felt a estrange jolt of electricity running through him.  
“Your secret is safe with me.”  
Kurt glanced into the other boy’s eyes still being touched by him:  
“Thank you. I really appreciate that.”  
Blaine stared back at him for a while. Suddenly, he broke eye contact and looked at his watch:  
“Look at the time! I don’t live here yet, let’s wrap things up and I’ll be on my way.”  
“Blaine?”  
“Yes?”  
“The position is yours; I’d love to have you as my roommate.”  
“It will be my pleasure. Now, let’s do the dishes.”  
“But you brought cheesecake tonight, let me…”  
Blaine interrupted him:  
“You cooked. Tonight, we do the dishes together and the other nights we can alternate between one cooking and the other doing the dishes.”  
“This means no more cheesecake?”  
“I’ll make you one from scratch someday.”  
“Oh my! You’re such and improvement over Rachel already.”  
Blaine laughed looking at ease with Kurt and their proximity doing the dishes.  
“Why is she moving anyway?”  
“Probably not to do the dishes…”  
They both laughed this time. Kurt smiled as he answered again:  
“She’s moving in with her boyfriend for a place nearer NYADA and he’ll probably pamper her in all the ways possible.”

Kurt walked Blaine to the door. They hesitated for a second but ended up hugging while they said their goodnights. Kurt closed the door, rested his back against it and slide to the floor. He might just have fallen in love.


	2. Question 2

Question 2: Would you like to be famous? In what way?

Blaine got used to living with Kurt pretty quickly. They found their routine and their boundaries, but they also found out that they liked spending time with each other. Even if it was for both of them quietly staying in the same room doing their homework.   
That day, Blaine was reading some plays looking for a monologue for his next audition when Kurt entered the apartment, dropped his things on a chair, collapsed on the couch and sighed. Blaine looked up from his book at him and commented:  
“Bad day?”  
Kurt’s eyes were closed and he was massaging his temples while he answered:  
“Awful, but with lots of potential.”  
“So this sigh was out of…?”  
“Advanced tiredness. I have to write an entire musical by the end of the week.”  
Blaine was puzzled:  
“I didn’t know you wrote songs.”  
Kurt finally focused those beautiful blue eyes on him:  
“I don’t; I can have a partner for that part.”  
“Do you have anything written yet? And why the end of the week?”  
Kurt wetted his lower lip in that way of his whenever he was excited:  
“I decided to apply for a MacArthur Scholarship like you suggested. The deadline is the end of the week. I have a couple of lines written, but I can foresee many sleepless nights ahead of me.”  
Blaine’s heart accelerated despite his best efforts. Kurt not only had taken into consideration what they had discussed the other day, as he was taking Blaine’s advice.  
“Let’s get to work then!”  
Kurt looked befuddled at him. Blaine could feel his own cheeks burning. He stuttered:  
“I… I mean, if you want my help.”  
Kurt was looking at him with glowing eyes:  
“You are really willing to help me?”  
“Of course! What are friends for?”  
“So, I’ve been elevated to the category of friend?”  
Blaine couldn’t help the grin curling his lips:  
“From day one, Kurt. You were never just a roommate.”  
Kurt bit his lip while he considered something. Then he smiled and said:  
“You too. You were always very… dear to me.”  
Blaine knew Kurt had left something unsaid, but he decided he didn’t want to push his friend. He pushed his sleeves up his arm and looked at Kurt:  
“So? Where do we start?”  
Kurt smiled that irresistible smile, approached Blaine and passed his arms around the shorter man’s neck.  
“Thank you, Blaine; thank you so much. If it’s not too much to ask, I’d love to start with a cup of coffee.”  
“Do you want me to go to our coffee place and get your regular Non-Fat Mocha, maybe some cheese…”  
Kurt interrupted him:  
“Do you know my coffee order?”  
Busted! Of course Blaine knew his coffee order. Blaine had been memorizing little tidbits about Kurt ever since he first laid eyes on him. He looked down for his eyes not to betray him and answered:  
“Kurt, my dear, even the baristas of that place know our coffee orders already. I bet you know mine too.”  
Kurt smirked:  
“A Medium Drip for my friend Billy Christal.”  
“Billy Christal?”  
“From ‘When Harry Met Sally’; we watched it on your first week here and it got me thinking that we kind of have that vibe. Only, I get to play Meg Ryan.”  
Don’t they get together in the end? Could Kurt be implying… Blaine was interrupted from his daydreams when he realized Kurt’s lips were moving and he was already saying something:  
“… from our coffee machine would be great.”  
Blaine nodded:  
“I’m going to make us some coffee then, you can show me what you got so far and I can see where I can help. Again, if you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t mind at all; it’ll be good to share my ideas with someone to see if they make sense before I start actually writing them down.”

Blaine posed the mug with hot coffee for Kurt on a coaster near the other boy, who was so entertained with his own work that didn’t notice his friend approaching. Blaine gently touched Kurt’s shoulder to get the other boy’s attention, but immediately pulled it away because touching Kurt was like receiving an electric discharge. Kurt looked up from his sit at the standing boy:  
“Sorry, I hadn’t seen you there. Thank you for the coffee. Sit down and let me tell you the adventures of Toronto. Best yet, the misadventures of Toronto, a gay high-school kid growing up in Ohio.”  
“I can relate to poor Toronto; Ohio is not the best place to be a gay teen. A bit too much autobiographical, no?”  
Kurt sighed looking at his papers and then looked deeply into Blaine’s eyes:  
“When I was a gay teen in Ohio, I knew I wanted to be involved with theater. I tried for Tony in ‘West Side Story’ but they ended up choosing my brother. I overheard the teachers responsible for the play saying I was too controversial for the part; they meant to flamboyant gay for the part. I went crying for my dad who said that if there weren’t good parts for me in theater that I should write my own. That’s how I started to write and why I chose it for my major. I want in the future that some high school kid can feel accepted and appreciated for how unique he is by playing one of my plays.”  
“That’s so touching, Kurt. I wish I had one of your plays in my teenage years.”  
Kurt touched his hand and stroked his thumb a few times over the skin of Blaine’s hand. They were mesmerized by the vision of their hands together. Until Kurt coughed and took his hand away, not fast enough for Blaine to notice he was blushing.

Hours later, Blaine approached a working Kurt again with another hot mug.  
“More coffee? Thanks I…”  
Blaine interrupted him:  
“It’s chamomile tea. You’ve worked too much for today and I know your day starts early tomorrow. Try to get some rest, Kurt; leave the all-nighters for the end of the week.”  
“But I’m not tired…”, said Kurt yawning.   
Blaine smiled at him and grabbed both his shoulders to get him out of the chair.   
“To bed, mister.”

Blaine watched Kurt leaving the bathroom and enter his bedroom while he was washing the last two mugs. He smiled at the vision; it wasn’t easy being in love with your roommate.


	3. Question 3

Question 3: Before making a phone call, do you ever rehearse what you’re going to say? Why?

Kurt wondered who it might be as he walked to open the apartment’s door. He opens it to find the guy of the freecreditratingtoday.com commercials. With a never-fading smile, the guys asked:  
“Is Squirt here?”  
“Squirt?”  
“My Blainey-boy.”  
His Blainey-boy? Does Blaine have a boyfriend? A very good-looking boyfriend? No wonder why he never even looked in Kurt’s direction, he’s no competition to a nationwide known actor. But why he has never told it to Kurt? A little broken-hearted, Kurt tested the water:  
“And you are?”  
“I’m Cooper; I’m sure Blaine told you all about me, right?”  
Kurt cleared his throat:  
“Actually, no. Besides, Blaine’s not here. He’s in Ohio visiting his family.”  
Cooper crocked one eyebrow:  
“In Ohio? Is he going to be away for too long?”  
“Just the weekend. Why?”  
“Great! I’ll be taking his room.”  
“But…”  
Before Kurt could elaborate on something more, Cooper had entered the apartment and was pointing to the door of one of the rooms:  
“Is that Squirt’s room? Looks like him.”  
This Cooper guy even have a pet name for Blaine? They must be serious. Before Kurt could form a coherent thought, Cooper had passed him with his suitcase, entered Blaine’s room and closed the door behind him. Soon after, Kurt heard snoring.

Kurt stood in his room, phone in hand, pacing in front of the mirror. He looked from the phone’s screen in his hand to his reflection. He sighed and tried the words:  
“Hi Blaine!... Hi, Blaine… Hi! Blaine…”  
He threw his head back and exhaled desperately:  
“So, Blaine, your boyfriend is here. No, better… Your boyfriend arrived this morning.”  
Kurt tapped the phone anxiously:  
“Blaine, there’s a man in your room. Not just any man: the guy from the freecreditratingtoday.com commercials. Ha! You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.”  
No, he couldn’t sound jealous or possessive. From the other room, Cooper snored louder than before. It was best that Kurt called already, before the other man woke up.  
The phone had ranged three times when Blaine picked it up:  
“Kurt! So nice to hear from you.”  
“Hi, Blaine; how’s…”  
Blaine interrupted him:  
“Do you believe that my prick of a brother hasn’t showed up?”  
“Really? But you traveled there only to see him.”  
“I know! He doesn’t even bother to pick up his phone now. But Cooper has always been like that.”  
If they were in a cartoon, a lightbulb would have lit up on top of Kurt’s head:  
“Cooper? As in Cooper Anderson, the guy from the freecreditratingtoday.com commercials?”  
Blaine sounded embarrassed on the other end of the line:  
“Oh! You found out my brother is kind of famous…”  
Kurt could tell Blaine was blushing only by his voice. He was so adorable when he blushed.  
“Blaine, I know why you brother isn’t picking up the phone…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Cooper is passed out on your bed here in New York.”  
Blaine groaned:  
“That’s so Cooper! Now I understand why he asked for my New York address. But why on Earth would he tell me to fly to our parent’s house?”  
Kurt giggled:  
“I don’t know, Squirt.”  
“Oh, no!”  
Kurt got worried about what had happened to Blaine for him to be so miserable. Then, the other boy continued:  
“Why, oh why, has he told you this embarrassing nickname?”  
Kurt was very amused by the situation:  
“I don’t know, Squirt.”  
“Stop it, Kurt!”  
Kurt snored a laughter:  
“He also calls you, and I quote: ‘my Blainey-boy’.”  
“That’s less embarrassing…”  
“Oh, is it? So, I can call you ‘my Blainey-boy’.”  
Uh-oh, Kurt had gone too far. Maybe Blaine would see the posterior motives in Kurt’s words. They were silent for a couple of seconds until Blaine’s ringing laughter caressed Kurt’s ear:  
“You can call me anything, Kurt…”  
Could he? Really? Blaine wasn’t finished:  
“…, as long as you promise me never to be as obnoxious as my brother.”  
“Oh, Blaine…”  
Kurt almost jumped into the air when he heard a voice behind him:  
“Is it my brother?”  
Kurt blinked a few times to make sense of the situation and then he nodded at Cooper, who smiled and took the phone from Kurt’s hand:  
“Hey Squirt, what the Hell are you doing in Ohio?”  
Kurt didn’t hear Blaine’s end of the conversation, but Cooper answered:  
“No, I specifically asked for your New York address. Why would I do that if not to visit you?”  
Another answer from Blaine and Cooper continued:  
“Tell mom I said hi and that I’ll see them on Thanksgiving.”  
Kurt mentioned as if he was going to leave the room to give the brothers some privacy when he heard something that made him paralyzed.  
“It’s okay; your boyfriend opened the door to me and let me in.”  
Kurt wanted to be a fly on Blaine’s end of the conversation to know what he responded to Cooper. But, he had to settle with Cooper’s side of the call.  
“No? But you speak about him nonstop…”  
Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. He hardly noticed Cooper hanging up and giving his phone back. The Anderson man threw his hair back with a flick of his head and turned his piercing blue eyes to Kurt.  
“So? You are the famous Kurt, huh? We have lots to talk about! Why don’t we start by embarrassing stories of Squirt’s childhood?


	4. Question 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning: Moulin Rouge's spoilers.

Question 4: What would constitute a perfect day for you?

Phlegm. Blaine could feel it clogging his body. His head weighted a ton but he knew he had to get up from his bed and eat something. Maybe after five more minutes. But then he heard noises coming from the kitchen and he knew Kurt hasn’t left for his classes yet.  
“Good borning.”  
Kurt looked at him alarmed  
“Sorry to say that, but you look awful.”  
Blaine wiped his nose in a cloth handkerchief:  
“I feel awful.”  
He sat down next to Kurt and kept staring at nothing, wiling his headache away. Suddenly, a cup of steaming tea appeared in front of him. He looked up and Kurt smiled:  
“You need to drink plenty of fluids to get better. I still have five minutes before I have to leave. Do you want oatmeal or blueberry pancakes?”  
“Would you cook for me? Really?”  
Kurt was already on his way to take the ingredients for pancakes (Blaine’s favorites):  
“Of course, silly. You look like you are going to hurt yourself trying to get up from that chair.”  
Blaine tried to mock laugh but a fit of cough replaced it. Kurt approached him and touched his forehead. Blaine leaned into the touch.  
“It seems like you have a fever. Do you have medicine for that?”  
Blaine groaned:  
“I think so. Anyway, I’ll eat and then go back under the covers.”

Blaine was laying with his head on Kurt’s lap. The blue-eyed boy was feeding him a strawberry. Out of a sudden, Blaine felt a soft touch on his arm and someone calling his name. He woke up to real-life Kurt’s head at the same distance that dream-Kurt’s face had been. He smiled at Blaine and said in a smooth voice:  
“Sorry to wake you up; you can go right back to sleep after you take the pill for your fever.”  
Blaine grinned goofy:  
“Am I still sleeping? Didn’t you just go out?”  
Kurt smiled and took a curl out of Blaine’s eyes:  
“I went out to buy your medicine. I cancelled my plans for today to take care of you.”  
“Of me? Why?”  
“Because… because that’s what’s friends do.”  
Blaine was too tired to press Kurt for what he had left unsaid. He just smiled, took the medicine and his eyes could no longer stay open. He woke up some time later to the smell of something good coming from the kitchen. Blaine wrapped up his covers around himself and got on his way to the smell. Kurt had his back to him and was humming while he cooked. Blaine cleared his throat announcing his presence.  
Kurt turned to him and grinned:  
“You are sweating; that’s a good sign.”  
“I feel a little better.”  
Kurt approached him and touched his forehead again. Blaine closed his eyes while he enjoyed the touch.  
“Looks like you no longer have a fever. Why don’t I run you a bath and we can eat after?”  
“Thank you, but I’m really really hungry. I rather just take a shower and come to eat sooner.”  
“Fine by me.”

“This broth was delicious, Kurt. I don’t know what’d have done without you.”  
Kurt blushed a little:  
“You’d have ordered out and we both know a homecooked meal will help you heal faster.”  
“I’m feeling much better, thank you. Care to watch a movie with me? I don’t feel like sleeping right now.”  
“Only one movie and I have to study. Can I choose it?”  
“Today, you could ask anything of me.”  
Kurt reddened up to his ears in such an adorable way. They were soon together on the couch watching the opening sequence of Moulin Rouge.  
Around the time Come What May was playing, Blaine could see Kurt was tearful. He wanted more than anything to comfort the boy he loved so much.  
“What’s the matter, Kurt?”  
“This damn movie!”, said Kurt with tears by his cheek now.  
Blaine snorted:  
“But you chose it!”  
“I know! I love this movie, but I also know Satine is going to die.”  
“She’s just a character.”  
“Don’t come; you also cry when your favorites die.”  
“True, but I’m not that tearful. What’s the matter?”  
“It’s silly…”  
Blaine looked deeply into his eyes:  
“You know you can tell me anything.”  
“Fine… It’s just that I always wanted Come What May to play at my wedding and…”  
Blaine felt hopeful:  
“And?”  
“Nothing, never mind.”  
He held a pillow against his chest and frowned. Blaine knew Kurt wouldn’t say another word on the matter. He tried something else:  
“Kurt, I’m cold. Could I hug you?”  
Kurt approached him and rested his head on Blaine’s chest. Blaine was engulfed by Kurt’s delicious smell, a mix of his shampoo and some aromatic herb he had used to cook. Unconsciously, he let out a sigh. Kurt giggled:  
“See something you like?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Me too. Ewan McGregor is so dreamy in this movie.”  
Ewan McGregor? Blaine almost confessed his love and Kurt was dreaming of a Hollywood star.  
Blaine ended up snoozing off on the couch. However, he woke up and Kurt was still in his arms, only he was now watching America’s Next Top Modell.  
“Hi, sleepy-head.”  
“You are still here? Didn’t you have to study?”  
“I didn’t want to move and wake you up. You need your sleep today.”  
“Speaking of sleep, I’ll go back to bed then.”  
After brushing his teeth and getting back under the covers, Blaine heard a soft knock on his door. He called Kurt in and he entered light-feeted.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Much better; you took very good care of me today. Thank you, for everything.”  
Kurt adjusted the covers around him and kissed his forehead.  
“No fever. Sweet dreams.”  
Blaine hummed satisfied; he knew exactly what he’d dream about.


	5. Question 5

Question 5: When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?

Kurt wasn’t supposed to be home at that hour. Neither did Blaine. Yet, Kurt opened the door and heard the sound of running water. Blaine’s class must have ended up early as well.   
He walked to the kitchen island to start a sandwich when he began to distinguish Blaine’s voice with the water. He was singing:  
“But it ain’t hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me…”  
It was a song Kurt had never heard before, but immediately he found it very beautiful, especially in Blaine’s sweet voice. Only one thing worried Kurt: what was the meaning behind those lyrics?  
Blaine exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh, Blaine’s abs! Kurt, have manners; stop staring! Blaine was still humming something when he noticed his roommate:  
“Oh, you’re home. You are not usually home by this hour, are you?”  
“No, my class ended up early. And you? It’s not your usual schedule, is it?”  
One of Blaine’s eyebrows went up quizzically:  
“Do you know my schedule?”  
Of course I know your schedule, I know everything I can about you because I’m head over heels about you. No, focus Kurt. He didn’t mean to sound bitchy, but he did:  
“Apparently, you know mine too.”  
Blaine blushed and Kurt felt a rush of running towards him and kissing that moist mouth; only he controlled himself. Kurt changed the subject:  
“I don’t want to beat around the bush; what was that song you were singing in the shower?”  
Blaine turned as red as his towel. Kurt blushed as well in response:  
“I don’t want to intrude in your personal life…”  
“No, it’s not that.” Blaine was quick to answer. “Of course I didn’t mean for you to listen to it, but it’s no secret. I wrote this song.”  
Kurt’s mouth dropped without his command. Blaine giggled half at his response, half from nervousness. Kurt grinned back at him:  
“I only heard a snippet, but it was beautiful.”  
“Thank you; I never had the courage to show it up to anyone.”  
“Is that why you didn’t volunteer when last month I said I needed a partner to write songs for my musical?”  
Blaine nodded and looked down. Then he looked straight into Kurt’s eyes:  
“You don’t know how much I wanted to be your partner, to work with you in something. We’ve become more than friends, haven’t we?”  
Kurt hugged his friend and messed up with his wet hair:  
“You are my best friend, Blee.”  
“Blee?”  
“Short for Blainie.”   
“I like it, but I think I couldn’t call you Kurtie.’  
“Then call me Kurt and keep being my best friend.”  
“For life, Kurt. You won’t get hid of me that easily.”  
Blaine was the one hugging Kurt this time. Kurt broke the embrace and rested both his hands on Blaine’s shoulders:  
“Why don’t you want to show your songs to anyone?”  
“It’s complicated. Mostly because I think my lyrics are too personal. I feel like I’d be naked in front of the person.”  
“But you have, haven’t you?”  
Blaine blinked confused:  
“Have what?”  
“Been naked in front of someone.”  
“I have, but this is much more intimate. A kind of intimacy I never had with my ex.”  
Blaine began to stare deeply into his eyes. Kurt was staring back. Kurt tried to avert his eyes from Blaine’s mouth, but it was like a magnet. Blaine cleared his throat:  
“I’ll… I’ll put some clothes on.”  
“Oh! Sure! Of course.”  
Kurt threw himself at the couch and moved his head back so he was staring into the ceiling. However, instead of the ceiling-fan, Kurt only saw images of Blaine’s naked torso and his wet hair free from gel and his moist mouth and…Blaine came back to the room, fully clothed, and carrying a guitar. He took a big breath and looked at Kurt:  
“Don’t say anything. Just listen.”  
Blaine began to play the guitar and sing, looking directly to his own fingers moving on the strings.  
I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be  
I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see  
Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through..  
Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me...  
And you tell me:  
Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...  
I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize...  
Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...  
Oh, 'cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need  
To make it through...  
Kurt was in extasy; Blaine’s song was so moving. He wanted to engulf Blaine in his embrace and only let go once Blaine had forgot all the woes of his past.   
Blaine finished the last chord and Kurt saw his shoulders raising and falling in a deep breath. Blaine finally looked up:  
“So?”  
“I’m in love.”  
“Re-really?”  
Kurt smiled at his insecure friend:  
“Really, really; I identified so much with the lyrics.”  
“Oh, the lyrics. Of course!”  
And with the writer, but Kurt clearly couldn’t say that. Blaine was obviously in love with someone else. Kurt wouldn’t put his heart on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics aren’t Blaine’s or mine; they belong to Darren Criss.


	6. Question 6

Question 6: If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you choose?

“Care for some Brad Pitt?”  
Blaine looked up from his homework to see Kurt in his pajamas, carrying a bucket of fragrant smelling popcorn and knocking on Blaine’s open door.  
“Brad Pitt, you say and popcorn, I see. What are we watching?”  
“The Curious Case of Benjamin Button is airing in five. Care to join me?”  
“You or homework? I’ll always choose you.” Blaine flirted a little to which Kurt responded by blushing an adorable shade of pink. Blaine wanted to rub his finger through Kurt’s cheek to see if he would blush further. He was awakened from his daydreams by the same boy speaking to him:  
“Thank Goodness you said yes, I’ve too much popcorn and I’m supposed to be watching my figure.”  
“Nonsense. You have zero need to go on a diet.”  
Kurt smiled earnestly:  
“Thank you, but say that to my drama teacher.”  
“I will; I don’t want to see you starving yourself.”  
Kurt giggled:  
“I’m clearly not following what he says – I’ve plenty of popcorn and gorgeous men in my life.”  
Blaine’s heart skipped a beat and the words were out of his mouth before he could prevent it:  
“Are you dating someone?”  
Kurt’s reaction was as if he was offended by something Blaine had said. What? They could be best friends, more than that as Kurt himself had put it, and Blaine couldn’t even ask about his love life? Even if Blaine’s motifs were purely out of jealousy. Blaine stuttered:  
“I.. I.. I mean, if you are comfortable talking about it…”  
Kurt’s smile returned to his face, timid at first, but then taking his whole face:  
“There’s no one, Blaine. Don’t you think I’d have told you?” It was Blaine’s turn to have a smile on his face. Kurt continued:  
“I meant Brad Pitt. Wasn’t him my invitation tonight?”  
“Sure.”  
Kurt and his infatuation with Hollywood stars would get the best of Blaine someday. They had arrived at the couch and Kurt has taking his seat right in the middle. Blaine awkwardly looked for a place to sit trying to give the other boy some personal space. Kurt looked at him puzzled:  
“Sit here, Blee; close to the popcorn.”  
The popcorn, right; that was why Kurt wanted him near, to share the popcorn. Not because Kurt was constantly craving for Blaine’s body to be near his, like Blaine’s body carved for Kurt’s. To top things off, Kurt had recently exited the shower and used that shampoo that made Blaine want to snuggle his best friend and never let him go.  
The film went on without any incidents. Blaine looked more than a couple of times to watch Kurt instead of the movie, but apparently Kurt wasn’t aware of that fact. Before the end of the movie, Kurt started yawing.  
“Already feeling asleep?”  
Kurt smiled:  
“No, I want to see the end of the movie.”  
Blaine wanted to prolong the moment with his roommate/love of his life. He started engaging in conversation:  
“Crazy thing, isn’t it? Growing younger…”  
“Well, if you think of it, growing older has its own dose of bizarre; we are just used to it.”  
“In others, right? I think we are in constant wonder of seeing our own bodies losing its youth.”  
Kurt turned his full attention to Blaine by turning his torso towards his friend:  
“I like to think I’m still young to worry about that.”  
Blaine chuckled:  
“Say that to your nighttime routine.”  
A pillow hit Blaine right in the face, to which he laughed, which caused Kurt to smile too:  
“It’s called self-care.”  
Blaine would call the amount of time Kurt spent moisturizing ‘being a diva’. But with a second look to Kurt’s flawless skin, he decided to remain quiet. He really appreciated Kurt’s skin. He really appreciated everything about Kurt. His beauty, his witty…  
“Kurt, if you could grow older but keep your mind or the body you have nowadays, which one would you choose?”  
Kurt bit his lower lip lost in thought. Blaine enjoyed the moment to lost himself in thoughts about Kurt.  
“I think I’d keep my body. I like the idea that my mind will mature and sharpen.”  
“Well, if you live to be really old, your mind would…”  
Kurt interrupted him:  
“I don’t want to talk about that.”  
“About you being an old man?”  
“Yes.”  
“Even if you were a hot 90-years-old? With a 20’s body?”  
One of Kurt’s eyebrows raised while he considered:  
“Maybe I wouldn’t need that much help… Maybe then I could survive.”  
Blaine was confused:  
“You think you’ll die young?”  
“I rather.”  
“Why? You have so much joie de vivre?”  
“Because I’ll be a lonely old man. Isn’t it sad?”  
“Why would you be lonely? You’re not making sense, Kurt.”  
A single tear ran down the pale boy’s cheek:  
“Because I’ll have no one after my father passes away.”  
Blaine went against his better senses and cleared Kurt’s tear with his thumb. The other boy came closer and made himself at home in Blaine’s embrace.  
“Oh, Blee, I’m so scared I’ll die alone.”  
“Why, Kurt? Why? What about all your friends?”  
“They’ll have their own families and won’t have time to take care of a decaying old man such as myself?”  
“What about your own family?”  
“I’m gay, Blaine. Society will never accept that I have my own family.”  
“I think you are wrong. I think I’ll be a happy old man with my wrinkled husband and a bunch of grandchildren running around my feet…”  
Kurt snorted, still in Blaine’s arms:  
“Can I borrow you dream?”  
Blaine wanted Kurt to share his dream, to be the wrinkled husband, to raise their kids together… Focus, Blaine; stop thinking of the children of a man who doesn’t love you.  
“I’ll do better than that, I’ll make you a promise I’ll always be by your side until one of us die.”  
“Thank you, Blaine. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a wonderful friend like you.”  
Kurt said that and kissed his friend on the cheek. Even after he stepped back from the kiss, Blaine could still feel the warmth of Kurt’s lips.  
Kurt rubbed his eyes either to clean away some tear or out of tiredness. He looked at Blaine and asked:  
“You didn’t answer your question; mind or body?”  
“Mind. I think I was born with the mind of a 60-year-old; maybe my body can finally catch up.”  
In truth, Blaine wanted to keep his heart the same as today for the rest of his life just to love Kurt the way he did.


	7. Question 7

Question 7; Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night panting. Soon after, there was a knock on his door:  
“Kurt?”  
“Come on in, Blee.”  
Blaine’s head showed up through the door’s gap:  
“Just came to check on you…”  
Kurt rubbed his eyes puzzled:  
“How did you know I was awake?”  
The rest of Blaine’s body came through the door. He looked concerned:  
“You screamed, Kurt.”  
“I screamed?”  
“Yes, honey; are you alright?”  
Kurt smiled at the term of endearment Blaine hadn’t noticed he had used. Yet, he couldn’t let his hopes high – Blaine loved someone else.  
“I had a nightmare.”  
Blaine approached his bed and hugged Kurt in an awkward way, kind of from the side. Kurt turned himself to adjust properly to his friend’s embrace. Only then he noticed his tears wetting Blaine’s pajama’s top. He started to motion like he’d break free of the embrace, but Blaine held him tighter.   
“Oh, Blaine! I dreamed about my mother.”  
“I thought dreams about her were good ones…”  
Kurt sighed and cleaned a couple of tears, still from inside Blaine’s embrace.   
“She was dead in the dream. I think you could say she was a ghost. She was receiving me in the after-life. First I saw her, then I was shot. It felt so real.”  
Blaine rubbed his back in a soothing way:  
“But it was just a dream.”  
Kurt started to sob despite his best efforts to control himself. Blaine held him tighter yet and then let go completely.  
“Blaine?”  
“I’ll make you cocoa.”  
“Thank you, Blee; a hot beverage would do me good.”  
Blaine went towards the kitchen while Kurt went to the bathroom to splash some water to his face. He checked his reflex – he was a mess; puff red eyes, dark circles and a skin paler than ever. No wonder Blaine had fallen for somebody else; he’d seen Kurt at his worse. Dear sweet Blaine…   
The smell of hot chocolate drove Kurt to the kitchen. Blaine welcomed him with a smile:  
“We had little marshmallows…”  
Kurt snorted a laugh:  
“Why are you the best? Only you to make me smile at an hour like this.”  
“Don’t make such a fuss, Kurt. I know how horrible nightmares can be – hence the cocoa – but in the end it was just a dream.”  
Kurt sipped his beverage, unconsciously licked his lips in satisfaction and let the drink do its magic. He finally looked up from his mug and looked at Blaine with glossy eyes:  
“You don’t understand. I mean, how could you? If I haven’t told you yet. Well, last year… You may remember the story about Russ? The boy who got killed for being gay?”  
Blaine nodded and Kurt kept on:  
“I was carrying flowers to the place he was killed, like many gay kids in New York…”  
“I went there too. The whole gay community was touched by that story.”  
“Exactly. I was there and some guys started…”  
Kurt stopped to take a deep breath. Blaine reached for his hand over the table. Kurt sighed:  
“Some guys started calling another boy who was there some homophobic names. I didn’t even know the boy… Nor Russ to tell the truth… But that made me see red. I shouldn’t have, I know I shouldn’t have… But I went after those guys to make them take back what they had said. And…”  
Blaine completed the sentence for him:  
“And you got beaten up pretty badly. Rachel told me last year about her friend in the hospital… Only now I’m connecting the dots… Oh, Kurt.”  
Kurt held his hand up in the air to stop Blaine – there was more that he needed to say:  
“My boyfriend at the time got pretty mad at me. He said I should know how to be invisible, how to let these things fly right over me, that homophobia would always exist. At first, I didn’t care much about what he was saying, until he said something I could never let go ever since: what if one of them got a gun? How would he tell my father he’d lost his only son to something so stupid?”  
Kurt started to cry again, only this time he let go and let himself sob all his anger. Blaine was quick to get up from where he was sited and run to hug Kurt again.  
“It wasn’t stupid, Kurt. You were so brave. I… I shouldn’t be saying this to you, but stupid was your ex-boyfriend! How could he say such things to you! Homophobia will end someday, but we’ll have to fight for it.”  
Kurt stopped mid-cry to chuckle:  
“Maybe not fight with our bare hands, isn’t it? I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty weak in combat.”  
Blaine rolled his eyes at first but then chuckled too:  
“Talk about yourself; I’m a boxing champion.”  
Kurt smiled to him in a way that showed up in his eyes. Blaine stared back and grinned.  
“It’s good to see your smile is back again.”  
“Thank you.”  
Blaine looked down to his own mug and spoke without meeting Kurt’s eyes:  
“Sorry I trashed your ex-boyfriend.”  
“Adam really deserved it. I mean, for the other things he did. Anyway, You helped me a lot tonight. I think I exorcised a ghost tonight – ever since he spoke those things to me, I’ve been dreading that I would die by gunshot by some homophobic just for being who I am…”  
Blaine’s lip’s corner stood up in a half-smile:  
“Sorry to say that, my friend, but you are pretty contradictory – just last week you were saying you dreaded dying old and alone.”  
“Maybe the shot only gets to hit me because I’m old and slow.”  
Blaine full on laughed:  
“Your stubbornness is epic, Kurt. Come on!”  
Kurt couldn’t resist Blaine’s laughter and started to giggle too. Blaine got up and collected the mugs. He spoke while walking to the sink:  
“Okay, You’re yourself again. I’ll do the dishes and then we go to bed.”  
Blaine blushed:  
“I mean, each one to his bed.”  
Kurt mumbled:  
“I wouldn’t be this lucky.”  
“Come again?”  
“I said thank you for everything.”  
“You’re more than welcome, Kurt.”


	8. Question 8

Question 8: Name 3 things you and your partner appear to have in common.

Life in New York had its perks and its drawbacks. Blaine had been locked in for the last couple of days due to a blizzard (drawback). On the other hand, Blaine had cohabited with Kurt in a limited space for the last couple of days (perk).  
They were both on the couch reading plays and books for their homework. Kurt was fidgeting for at least half an hour now. Blaine only glimpsed at him from the top of his book trying not to be caught observing. Finally, Kurt laid down his play and sighed.  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Is that you officially calling for a break on our studies?”  
“Yes. I’m bored.”  
Blaine chuckled:  
“Are you hungry because you’re bored?”  
“No, I’m equally bored and hungry.”  
Blaine also posed his book on the coffee table, giving his friend his full attention:  
“I can make us popcorn and we could watch a movie…”  
Kurt rolled his eyes:  
“I think we saw all the movies this weekend.”  
“All the movies? Like all of them?”  
Kurt poked his tongue at Blaine:  
“It’s too vanilla, Blee. I want emotion...”  
It was Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes. Kurt didn’t want the kind of adventure Blaine had in mind to give to him. Blaine knew exactly how not to be vanilla with Kurt in his daydreams. He went on with sarcasm once more:  
“You can try eating that can of mushroom soup that has been on our cupboard since I moved in. It will give you a kick.”  
This time, Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes:  
“I can’t stand another meal of canned food. I want to go out!”  
“Then let’s go.”  
Blaine got up and was walking to his room to change out of his pajamas. Kurt looked astonished at him:  
“You’re not being serious, are you?”  
Blaine shrugged:  
“Why not?”  
“Uh, because of the blizzard… The same reason we’re locked in for the last days.”  
“It’s not that bad anymore. They’ve began to clean the streets.”  
Kurt’s eyes were still huge while he answered his friend:  
“They are still calling for anyone who can to stay inside.”  
Blaine could feel a spark in his own eyes when he responded:  
“Can you?”  
The spark caught on to Kurt’s eyes as he seemed to be considering the possibility. Blaine went on a little more flirtatious this time:  
“Don’t you want to go on an adventure with me?”  
Blaine extended his hand to Kurt, who was still siting on the couch. Kurt bit his lower lip like he always did when he was deep in tough. Blaine wiggled his hand:  
“Do you trust me?”  
Kurt giggled and said while he took the other boy’s hand:  
“Quoting Aladdin, Blee?”  
“It worked.”

After getting changed to the proper attire, Kurt and Blaine ventured out for the first time that weekend. Kurt was so excited to be out and about that in his first few steps he slipped on the ice. He would had fallen down if it weren’t for Blaine’s ready hands to steady him. They went on with Kurt holding on to Blaine’s arms to avoid further accidents. Blaine decided that it was the better sensation in the world and that he should fight for it. He was so lost in thoughts that he barely noticed his friend talking to him.  
“… everybody took the advice and stayed home.”  
“Huh?”  
“All the restaurants are closed.”  
Kurt was almost pouting and Blaine pitied his friend.  
“Look, McDonald’s open.”  
Kurt scoffed:  
“Not my idea of a culinary excellence, but…”  
Blaine completed his sentence:  
“… at least it’s not canned food. Come on, it will be like remembering our childhoods. Tell me I wasn’t the only one who begged for a happy meal.”  
Kurt mumbled something.  
“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”  
“You were not, okay? But when I was a child what I really liked was the toy that came with it and…”  
“Yes?”  
Kurt blushed and looked down:  
“Nothing.”  
Blaine shook Kurt’s arm that was still wrapped around his:  
“You can tell me. Please tell me what little Kurt liked.”  
“You’ll think I’m gross!”  
Blaine would never find perfect Kurt gross. Even so, he tried to break the mood:  
“I tell you something I loved to do as a kid: I’d dip my French fries in the sundae. But you had to have skill. You only wanted the vanilla ice-cream on your fries, not the chocolate part.”  
Kurt stopped in his track and was looking admired at Blaine. He stood like that for a while and Blaine started to feel self-aware.  
“What?”  
“Don’t you find it gross?”  
“No way! It’s delicious.”  
“That was what I didn’t want to tell you. My father never let me do this because he said it was gross. Mom let me. I think I haven’t had French fries with ice-cream since she passed away.”  
Blaine didn’t resist the urge to hug his friend. He broke the hug and Kurt was sniffing but had a clean face.  
“Kurt, let me please buy a sundae and French fries for your younger self. It will be like I’m dining with your mother.”  
“That is much better than eating that mushroom soup…”  
Blaine chuckled on their way into the restaurant:  
“Am I not being too vanilla for your taste?”  
“Oh, shut up!”

And there sat two gay twenty somethings sharing happy meals and sundaes in a cold evening. They both enjoyed their meal more than they would admit and they both kept the little penguin toy they received as a memento of their day together.


	9. Question 9

Question 9: For what in your life do you feel must grateful?

It was weird not having Blaine around him. Kurt had gotten used to the other boy presence. Let’s be real, Kurt was head over heels for Blaine and being away from him physically hurt. They were both in Ohio for Thanksgiving, but each in their own city. Kurt was called down from his daydreams by Burt placing a hand on his shoulder:  
“It started snowing early this year, kiddo.”  
Kurt looked at his dad, smiled and accepted the cup of hot chocolate he was offering him:  
“Thanks, dad. In New York is the same, last week we were snowed in.”  
“So I’ve heard, any consequences other than boredom?”  
Kurt bugged his eyes:  
“Why do you think I was bored?”  
Burt chuckled, took off his hat and scratched his head before answering:  
“You called me twice in a week. Since you didn’t ask for money, I presumed it was out of boredom…”  
Kurt grinned:  
“Partly…”  
Burt threw him a stern look:  
“And partly because of the thing you’ve meaning to tell me and never finds out exactly how.”  
Kurt’s eyes grew to the size of saucers this time:  
“How did you know?”  
His dad laughed out loud this time:  
“Because I know you better than anybody.”  
Burt messed up with Kurt’s hair, which surprisingly this time didn’t bother him. There were things he wanted to discuss with his old man. Things a boy could only ask his father, but in an eye-to-eye conversation and with no one around.  
“There is this boy…”  
“Aha! I knew you were in love!”  
In love? Was Kurt really in love with Blaine? Wasn’t it just an infatuation? Anyhow, how could his father read him so freakishly well.  
“Dad! Stop reading my mind!”  
“One of the perks of having raised you almost alone.”  
Kurt looked out the window once more before looking back at his dad:  
“I wish mom was here.”  
“Me too, kiddo. But it isn’t the first time we’ve talked about boys. I thought we were past the awkward phase…”  
Kurt took a deep breath:  
“Maybe you are right. Maybe I’m in love and I only realized it now, talking to you. Anyway, it all doesn’t matter; he’s in love with someone else.”  
Burt sat by his side and passed an arm around Kurt’s shoulders.  
“Kiddo, this boy is dumb if he doesn’t see the jewel he has at his side.”  
“He isn’t dumb, dad. He’s smart and funny and gorgeous. And I completely understand why he wouldn’t throw a second glance my way…”  
Burt interrupted him:  
“Never put yourself down like that, Kurt. The world is mean enough without your help. You are worth it and I doubt Blaine doesn’t see it.”  
“Ho… How… How did you…”  
“Know we were talking about Blaine? Kurt, anyone can see you can’t stop talking about your new roommate. Carole asked me this morning if you’d bring your boyfriend Blaine to dinner.”  
Boyfriend Blaine, Kurt liked the ring of it. But that meant that…  
“Carole? She knows too? Did you tell her?”  
“I swear we never discussed Blaine in this household before this morning. But, kiddo, you are pretty obvious.”  
“Oh goodness, do you think he knows?”  
Burt took off his hat and scratched his head again:  
“I never met the boy; how could I be a good judge of it?”  
Kurt sighed. Burt continued:  
“But I think it’s past time you’ve talked to him.”  
“You really think so? Even if he’s in love with another boy?”  
“Is he going out on dates?”  
“No.”  
“Has he introduced you or even talked about a boyfriend?”  
“No, but dad…”  
Burt laughed:  
“Come on, kiddo. Don’t be so scared. You need to know how he feels. Maybe he also has feelings for you. Maybe he has never considered it and likes the idea. All I know is that I can’t stand it anymore seeing you sighing and lost in daydreams all day long.”  
Kurt got up and hugged his dad.  
“I love you so much, dad.”  
“I love you too, kiddo. Why don’t you go and call him now?”  
Kurt was shocked:  
“Do you think I should confess my feelings now?”   
“Maybe not, but I know you’re dying to talk to him. Wish him a happy Thanksgiving.”

Blaine picked up the phone on the third ring:  
“Hi, Kurt. Sorry, I was away from my phone.”  
“It was nothing, I barely waited.”  
“I was meaning to call you. It’s weird not having you to talk to.”  
Blaine missed him? Kurt could hardly form any words. Blaine went on:  
“Happy Thanksgiving!”  
“You…You too.”  
Damn it, why did Kurt need to sound so inarticulate. It was his best-friend on the other end of the line. The guy he’d spent so many nights talking too until the early hours. And suddenly, he was Blaine. The Blaine. Kurt’s love. He was doomed.  
“Kurt? Are you still there?”  
“Yeah. Sorry… my dad… Anyway, I just called to wish you a happy Thanksgiving. I better go.”  
“Wait! I mean, it’s silly, but would you indulge a tradition of my family. It will feel like you are here with me.”  
Kurt’s heart had already melted:  
“Sure, Blee; anything.”  
“In my family, we go around the table saying what we are most thankful for this year. I think many families do that. Anyway, it’s important to me to feel grateful.”  
“I’ve seen your gratitude journal.”  
“Don’t make me blush, Kurt.”  
A giggle escaped Kurt’s lips:  
“I’m very grateful for finding my dad healthy. How about you?”  
“You.”  
Kurt must have misunderstood it:  
“What?”  
“You, Kurt. I’m most grateful for you giving me a place to live that’s a safe place and to have found a friend when I was in desperate need of one.”  
“Oh.”  
“Thank you for entering my life, Kurt.”  
“You’re my best friend, Blee; I’m also grateful for having you in my life.”  
“Oh.”  
They were silent just listening to the other’s breathing through the phone. Eventually, they were called to join their families and had to hang up. Kurt’s smile couldn’t be bigger as he walked to the dinner table. It was a happy Thanksgiving indeed.


	10. Question 10

Question 10: If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?

Blaine brought the snacks to their coffee table only to find Kurt humming silly melodies while tiding up the place:  
“La, la, la, how I love Thanksgiving…”  
Blaine interrupted him:  
“Technically, Thanksgiving was last Thursday…”  
Kurt poked his tongue out at him:  
“If we are celebrating Friendsgiving tonight, it’s still Thanksgiving for me.”  
Blaine chuckled at his friend’s logic and went back to check things on the kitchen. Soon, they heard the doorbell and went to open it and finding Rachel soaking wet.  
“Oh, boys, I don’t think anyone else is coming, it’s raining cats and dogs outside. I was already on the subway.”  
Blaine took his phone out of his pocket to find several messages from people telling them they wouldn’t be coming. He informed it to Rachel and Kurt who were trying to dry her up in the bathroom.   
“Sorry, Kurt; it will ruin your perfectly planned Friendsgiving.”  
The other boy just shrugged:  
“My favorites are here. Besides, I don’t think Rachel can make it home today with all this rain. We can have a sleepover for old times’ sake.”  
Rachel appeared from the bathroom in one of Kurt’s pajamas. She was still drying her hair and exclaiming:  
“I vote that we build a tent and sleep all together in the living room. I know I’m scared of thunders and Kurt used to be too.”  
Kurt looked at Rachel with daggers in his eyes and said between clenched teeth:  
“You didn’t need to tell Blaine that.”  
Blaine find it cute when Kurt tried to hide his flaws from him; usually Blaine had seen said flaw active in Kurt. But again, maybe he paid too much attention to his roommate. Before he could say anything, a thunder clapped outside making Kurt and Rachel jump a foot into the air. Kurt had grabbed the girl and proclaimed:  
“It’s decided, we’re all sleeping together.”  
Sleeping together with Kurt? Could Blaine’s heart restrain itself from confessing all his love for the boy? Maybe he should make sure to put Rachel between them.  
For Blaine’s luck (or his doom), Kurt lied in the middle. So close to Blaine that it was his arm the pale boy took when another thunder clapped outside. Blaine liked the sensation of their linked arms. He cleared his throat and proposed:  
“What if we enjoy the mood of the night and watch some scary movies?”  
Rachel was considering it, but Kurt put his foot down immediately:  
“No way! Everybody know I’m a scared bunny as it is; I’m not watching scary movies in a thunderstorm night.”  
Blaine chuckled:  
“You could grab on to my arm…”  
Rachel interrupted before Kurt could answer:  
“Get a room, you two! It’s enough that during the weekend I listened to my fathers having make-up sex after one of their many fights.”  
Kurt turned his attention to his friend, concerned:  
“You fathers are fighting that much?”  
Rachel rolled her eyes:  
“All day long. Thanksgiving was hell. They were either fighting or making up. I think they’ll get a divorce soon.”  
Kurt let go of Blaine’s arm to hug his distressed friend. Blaine missed his warmth, but ended deciding to hug the girl too. He said:  
“Well, parents being parents, am I right? My parents have stopped fighting ages ago, but I think they are only together for appearances’ sake. I see no heat between them. However, Cooper was there with us; I could count on his endless soliloquy to keep me entertained during the weekend.”  
Kurt turned his attention to him:  
“Poor Blainey! I spent a couple of days with Cooper and he really is nonstop.”  
Blaine smiled with just his lips and quickly rubbed the pale boy’s arm:  
“You don’t need to pity me. I mean, I know better than anyone how obnoxious he can be, but I love my brother and I know he loves me. When I first came out, my father didn’t take it so well, my mother was trying to back me up without upsetting my father and Coop was really the one who was there for me. You know brothers… uh… I mean, you two probably don’t know… but…”  
Kurt took him out of his misery:  
“I know brothers. I didn’t spend that much time with Finn, but we had quality time together. And epic fights! He would complain about everything I did, but when it was someone else that pointed out something I was doing “wrong”, Finn would turn into a beast to protect me.”  
“Oh, Kurt, he must have been such a good brother…”  
Rachel was the one to answer Blaine’s unasked question:  
“He was the best.”  
Kurt pouted again and hugged the girl:  
“You two are going to make me cry.”  
Rachel drew closer to his embrace and Blaine approached them to say:  
“Sorry, Kurt.”  
The other boy passed an arm around him too:  
“No need to be sorry. Let’s just talk about happier things. My weekend was fantastic – I got lucky on the parents’ lottery. Twice”  
Rachel chuckled:  
“Your father is indeed amazing and Carole is just… more than adorable.”  
Kurt sighed and exclaimed:  
“That’s because you never knew my mother. I mean, I love Carole; but Elizabeth Hummel was the most incredible person in the world.”   
Blaine, still nested in one of Kurt’s arms, asked:  
“But you wouldn’t change one tiny thing of your upbringing?”  
Kurt considered for a while, biting his lower lip in deep thought:  
“I wish my mother didn’t have to die. Specially when I was so young. I can only imagine her besides Congressman Hummel. That’s to say, if she wouldn’t have joined politics before him.”  
Kurt was grinning and glowing. Blaine placed a kiss on his cheek:  
“You know how much I want to meet your father for all the things you tell me about him. However, I truly want to meet your mother, somehow.”  
Kurt blushed an adorable shade of pink. He took a chug of his beer and kissed Blaine’s cheek too:  
“You’ll be invited to the Hummel household to meet my father and we’ll see all the photos and mementos I have of my mother.”  
“It’s a date.”  
Kurt blushed again and it was Blaine’s turn to chug on his beer. It was better not try to clarify things with his last statement.


	11. Question 11

Question 11: Take 4 minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible.

Kurt’s phone rang in his pocket:  
“Hello.”  
“Hello, Kurt?”  
“Hi Artie, what’s new?”  
“I’ll be directing a film in New York. I arrived last week for the auditions.”  
Kurt held his phone with his shoulder to use his hands to open the door:  
“And only now you’re calling me? We need to see each other!”  
Artie chuckled on the other side of the line:  
“We will. But first, I need your help.”  
“Shoot; what do you need?”  
“I need a drama student like yourself to check some auditions for me and help me choose my cast.”  
“Sure, will do. Send the auditions and script and I’ll give you my opinion.”  
“Thank you, Kurt. You’re a life saver.”  
They hung up from the phone. Kurt went to Blaine’s just to check it was indeed empty – Blaine had said he’d be out with some friends that night. He adjusted something to eat in the kitchen, made some coffee and opened his computer to check the material Artie had sent.  
It was a musical about dates and Tinder and how relationships work nowadays. Nothing too fancy. Maybe the vocal arrangements were challenging and Artie would need a better singer than actor. He made some notes and went on to the auditions. The first girl could act and sing but seemed to shy to do the more heated scenes the script required. She must have been in desperate need of a job (as were most actors in New York) to have auditioned. The next boy had a lisp. Most couldn’t sing. Some sang like birds but couldn’t act for the life of them. Kurt began to feel his eyes getting tired. He’d watch one more and call it a day.   
He hit play on the next audition and a familiar face appeared on the screen:  
“Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson, I’m 21 from Ohio. I’m an undergraduate student of musical theater at NYADA.”  
Kurt’s attention was caught. Should he be watching Blaine’s audition without telling him? Should he call Artie and say he was biased on the choice? Before he could decide what to do, the video was rolling and, after a few words from Artie, Blaine was beginning to sing and Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off his best friend.  
“I’ll be singing some bars from Safer, from the musical First Date.

When you've felt so alone since  
The moment of birth  
And you're struggled to find  
Your own true sense of worth  
When it seems there is no one  
Across this whole earth  
To depend upon, you carry on  
Just like you always do  
'Cause it's safer to rely on you.  
Oh, it's safer to rely on you.  
Seen a million movies  
All selling true love.  
Fantasies I'm not sure  
That I'm worthy of.  
Caution to the wind  
My heart's been on display.  
Still the end result is  
It's not gone my way.  
So when I date some new guy  
Who's a deadbeat or jerk  
At least I'm not so crushed  
When it all doesn't work...  
When you once, unafraid,  
Wore your heart on your sleeve  
And the ones that you loved  
Chose to just turn and leave  
Every day it gets harder to  
Somehow believe  
You will survive, so you strive  
Just to keep up your guard  
'Cause it's safer to hold every card.  
Oh, it's safer to hold every card.  
I feel out of control  
I feel safe on the ground.  
I go building up walls  
Yet I wish to be found.  
A true contradiction to which I am bound  
As I keep on spinning around and around...  
And I look at the people  
Who've worked it all out  
And I wonder why I'm still  
A bundle of doubt and sometimes  
I wanna just stand up and shout...  
"Just commit and deal with it  
Before your life flies by...  
Don't let your life fly by ..."  
But is it safer?  
Maybe it's safer  
If I don't try

Kurt could tell Blaine was distressed by the end of the song. But only Kurt could tell that; Artie went on with the audition:  
“Great Blaine. Could you tell us more about yourself?”  
“Myself?”  
“It’s my way of auditioning. I like to compare the part where you are telling a story about your life with the one you’re acting a part.”  
“Sure, what can I say…? I’m from Ohio. Always wanted to be in musical theater. I’m gay…”  
“Okay, great. How about why did you choose this song?”  
Blaine on the screen chewed on his bottom lip and Kurt instantly knew he was nervous. However, he put on a smile and responded nonchalantly:  
“Well, this song is from a musical called First Date and I thought it was apropos with the script.”  
“Sure, there’s that, but it’s a song sang by a woman and maybe another song from the same show would portray better your vocal range. I don’t mean to be rude; you were fantastic.”  
Blaine shifted his weight from one leg to the other and began to fold the tip of his sheet music.  
“I chose this song because of the emotional charge it has. It’s…”  
Blaine’s eyes began to fill with water. His voice also begun to break as he went on:  
“I relate a lot to this song. You see, I was a gay teen in Ohio, opportunities for dating were scarce to say the least. I only had one boyfriend and, now I can say after years of therapy, that we had an abusive relationship. Not that he’d beat me up or anything physical. However, he’d drink a lot and get verbal abusive. Yeah, I guest that’s why I choose this song.”  
Kurt immediately closed his computer without seeing the rest of the audition. He’d call Artie in the morning to say Blaine was his roommate and why he couldn’t help with casting. But for now, there was a more pressing subject – information about Blaine’s past. Information Kurt shouldn’t have known unless Blaine himself have told him. 

Later that night, Kurt heard the key on the door - Blaine. He was smiling and with a soft complexion as he had been all week. Nothing indicating he had shared such heavy information about himself to a stranger at an audition. He saw Kurt and his face changed to a concerned one:  
“Kurt, is everything okay?”  
Kurt sighed while sinking his teeth to his bottom lip:  
“I have something to tell you… Something you’ll probably won’t be happy about.”   
“Have I… have I done something to you?”  
Kurt let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled:  
“No, you’ve been perfect as ever.”  
Blaine left his things in a chair by the door and sat down next to Kurt, taking the pale boy’s hand in his:  
“Tell me, Kurt, you’re making me nervous.”  
“Remember the audition you went on last week? You never told me it was with Artie Abrams.”  
“Oh dear.”  
Kurt began to rub the side of Blaine’s hand with his thumb:  
“Artie is a friend from the Glee Club and he asked my opinions on some auditions he had narrowed down…”  
“Kurt, I’m so sorry….”  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about. But there’s a big elephant in the room – I discovered a secret of yours I shouldn’t know…”  
Blaine interrupted him:  
“Of course you should know, I should have told you months ago. You have always been so honest with me, we shared so many secrets. You are my best friend, Kurt. Only… only I’m so bad about sharing things about my life. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, hey, again, nothing to be sorry here. You can keep secrets from me. However, now I know you had an abusive boyfriend and I can help, if you’d like.”  
Blaine took his hand from Kurt’s to clean the tears beginning to escape his eyes:  
“I only realized Sebastian was abusive to me after years of therapy, I was already living in New York. He… he kind of forced our first time. And, well, I have issues with guys ever since…”  
Kurt took Blaine’s both hands in his to grab his attention:  
“Thank you. Thank you for trusting me with something so personal. I’m here for anything, anything at all you need.”  
They both hugged, feeling closer than they ever had before.


	12. Question 12

Question 12: If you could wake up tomorrow have gained one quality or ability, what would it be?

The cat was out of the bag – Kurt knew Blaine’s biggest secret about his relationship with Sebastian. Maybe he didn’t know all the details, but he didn’t pressed Blaine for it and Blaine didn’t feel like talking about it anyway. The only thing Kurt acted differently was choosing to spend Christmas in New York alone with Blaine instead of going to see his family.   
Blaine had decided he wouldn’t be going to Westerville because he didn’t want to face his father. After telling this to Kurt, the other boy suddenly decided to also stay in New York claiming air fares were too expensive. It was a dream come true for Blaine, so he didn’t say anything to his roommate.  
Suddenly, it was Christmas Eve and the two boys were decorating the tree and listening to Christmas songs. Kurt grinned mischievously and went to his room. Blaine was puzzled and called after him:  
“What are you up to?”  
Kurt yelled back still from his room:  
“You’ll see…”  
He was curiouser and curiouser but respected his friend’s privacy. Kurt came back barely containing his smiles and hiding something behind his back.   
“I was going to wait until you fell asleep to pretend it was Santa, but I can’t contain myself. Look!”  
Kurt brought his arms to the front of his body and there were presents. Plural. Blaine’s lips unconsciously formed an “o” shape:  
“Presents?”  
Kurt nodded enthusiastically:  
“I messaged our families telling we’d be alone for Christmas and they all agreed to send us something. There are more in my closet; I’ll go get the rest.”  
“See, I knew we would find some use for your closet being as big as it is.”  
Kurt came back again carrying even more packages and pocking his tongue out at Blaine. Blaine laughed at him and began to apologize:  
“I’m being rude, sorry. You were wonderful, Kurt. It’s going to be a very merry Christmas indeed. It’s like your Santa himself.”  
“Sexy Santa?”  
Blaine’s jaw dropped for real this time:  
“WHAT?”  
Kurt shook him off:  
“Never mind, just remembering some past mistakes. Did I tell you about the year I worked as an elf in a shop?”  
A story involving Kurt in tight elf spandex and a Sexy Santa wasn’t one Blaine wanted to hear.  
“No, but let’s get back to business – we are not opening any presents tonight.”  
Kurt began to pout but turned it into a closed lip smile:  
“Why?”  
“Why? Christmas traditions, of course! I thought you were the one crazy about Christmas in this household.”  
“I am! You could say I have a childish enthusiasm for it… Hence, being unable to hide the presents! I want to see what’s inside.”  
Blaine approached him and began to drag him by the arms to the kitchen:  
“I insist – presents are for the Christmas morning. Come here, let’s make some eggnog.”  
“Only if you let me add a little rum to them.”  
Blaine bopped Kurt’s nose:  
“This way you won’t be a good boy and Santa won’t bring you toys.”  
Kurt raised one eyebrow suggestively:  
“I don’t want toys this year…”  
Kurt’s eyes kept their hold of Blaine’s. Kurt licked his bottom lip and bit it. Was he trying to kiss Blaine? Was his last phrase an innuendo? Blaine couldn’t hold his anxiety and turned to the eggnog:  
“Rum, you say? Never tried it, we only had virgin ones at home…”  
Kurt sighed throwing his head back. Blaine was an idiot. A big stupid idiot. But he couldn’t risk losing Kurt’s friendship. What if he was reading too much from Kurt’s actions? It was always like that, he thought of confessing his feelings to his best friend, but then Sebastian’s words to him came back to haunt him: you’ll never be loved for who you are. Blaine was exactly who he was with Kurt, he didn’t try to please his friend like he did with Sebastian and that was why Kurt would never love him.  
Blaine was so lost in thought that he only came back when Kurt pushed him aside and turned off the stove.  
“You’ll burn our eggnog like this. What were you thinking about, I called you a hundred times.”  
“S- Sorry.”  
Kurt playfully bumped his hip against Blaine’s:  
“No need to be sorry for being distracted. Come on, how naughty do you want your eggnog?”  
“Not much.”  
Kurt shrugged and added just a spurt in Blaine’s and a considerable quantity in his own. Blaine tried not to judge his friend but his mouth betrayed him:  
“Rough night?”  
Kurt smiled at him:  
“I might get a tad melancholic for not spending Christmas with my dad. It’s the first time we’ll spend apart.”  
“Oh, Kurt, you didn’t have to stay away from him on my behalf.”  
Kurt was abashed and began to stutter:  
“I-I didn’t… I told you… passages were expensive and…”  
Blaine suspicions were confirmed. He changed the subject to not further embarrass his friend:  
“Come on, let’s drink and watch Christmas specials on tv.”  
They found a dumb Christmas movie on Netflix and were half watching. At least, Blaine was; he was more interested in watching Kurt in his sideview. After about half an hour of the movie, Kurt sighed:  
“I really wish to open the presents. Just one? It’s after midnight…”  
Blaine snorted at him while shaking his head:  
“It’s an activity for Christmas morning.”  
Kurt pouted and Blaine tried to tickle him:  
“No sir, you are not using puppy dog eyes and a pout to convince me. Besides, we know the puppy dog eyes owner is me.”  
Kurt giggled:  
“So it’s conscious? You use those eyes to get things from me knowing your weapons?”  
Blaine turned the puppy dog eyes on:  
“Don’t be mad at me.”  
Kurt threw a pillow at him. Blaine hugged the pillow and asked:  
“What do you want to find in one of those packages tomorrow?”  
“An Alexander McQueen scarf.”  
Blaine threw back the pillow at him:  
“That you know your father will get you. I mean something only Santa could bring?”  
“The scarf, my father would never spend that much on clothes.”  
Well, Blaine had bought the scarf for Kurt and it was waiting in a box under his bed. He poked Kurt’s foot with his:  
“I’m serious. If I could ask Santa anything, I’d ask for the ability to fly.”  
And be your boyfriend, but Blaine wouldn’t say that last part out loud. Kurt sighed, gaining Blaine’s attention back:  
“I’d ask for my mother back.”  
After that, they both fell into a comfortable silence. Soon, the booze took the best of Kurt and he fell asleep on the couch. Blaine adjusted him to a comfortable position, covered him up with a blanket and kissed his forehead:  
“Merry Christmas, darling.”


	13. Question 13

Question 13: If a Crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?

Kurt woke up and took a while to recognize his surroundings. He had fallen asleep in the living room and Blaine probably had covered him up with this blanket. He wondered what time it was and began to look around only to find his roommate in his coziest pajamas sipping fragrant coffee and reading a book. Blaine looked at him and exclaimed:  
“Oh good, you’re up.”  
“What time is it?”  
“A little past ten, why?”  
Kurt rubbed his face to see if he could chase his headache away:  
“I think I have a hangover.”  
“There’s coffee left, I’ll go get you a mug.”  
Kurt welcomed the coffee Blaine gave him and sat by his side to admire the pile of presents that were under the tree. He turned to Blaine and asked:  
“What kept you from opening the presents today? It’s already Christmas morning and you’re awake…”  
Blaine interrupted him:  
“How could I do it without you?”  
Kurt could feel his cheeks getting hotter:  
“Not even the ones from your family?”  
“Aren’t they all from my family?”  
Kurt was sure his cheeks were bright red by now:  
“Of course there’s also one from me to you.”  
It was Blaine’s turn to blush. Maybe Kurt was still a little tipsy, but he decided to kiss his roommate’s cheek to see if the blush would go away. The opposite happened. Blaine begun to stutter:  
“I… We… Come on, now you’re awake and we can open the presents.”  
Blaine opened the new sound equipment his family had sent him and the other stocking stuffers. Kurt had got him a pair of headphones to go with the equipment:  
“I took the liberty of calling your mother to also coordinate our present.”  
“Oh, Kurt! You didn’t have to.”  
“It was nothing, silly.”  
Kurt, on the other hand, opened all his presents – lots of thrift store clothes from his parents – and pouted:  
“I told you my father wouldn’t buy me the scarf.”  
Blaine opened up a mischievous smile:  
“You haven’t opened that last package.”  
Kurt was curious:  
“This wasn’t here last night…”  
“I know. Go on. Open up.”  
He couldn’t believe his eyes. A light blue and ultra soft scarf fell from the box into his hands. The label said “Alexander McQueen”. Kurt was flabbergasted:  
“But… but… who?”  
Blaine was blushing an adorable shade of pink. Kurt looked from him to the scarf trying to make sense of things:  
“You? You bought me this? But Blee, it’s so expensive!”  
Blaine was rocking his weight from one foot to the other while he had a conqueror smile on:  
“You said it yourself how you wanted it. Besides, my headphones can’t have been cheap. I know labels and that one is a professional one.”  
“But you work with music, you need those headphones and…”  
Blaine interrupted him:  
“And it’s only a circumstance you don’t work with fashion. But that’s not the point; did you like it?”  
“Like it? I loved it! You’re like my personal Santa Klaus!”  
He jumped on Blaine’s neck to give him a very tight hug. Suddenly, he broke the embrace and looked deadly seriously at Blaine’s eyes:  
“However, if I’m being honest, this kind of raises more questions than it answers…”  
Blaine’s smile fell and he looked kind of scared at his roommate:  
“Questions? What kind of questions? It’s a Christmas gift, Kurt. You said you wanted something and I got it to you. To make you happy.”  
Kurt could tell Blaine was getting more and more nervous. He didn’t hold Kurt’s gaze. Kurt smiled kindly and took his hands. Slowly, he guided Blaine to the couch:  
“Come sit by my side.”  
“Am I in trouble?”  
Kurt giggled and shook his head:  
“Nothing like that. It’s just something I’ve been meaning to tell you since Thanksgiving. I could never find the right time and then I learned about… your past with Sebastian and I kind of lost my nerve.”  
Blaine’s hands began to sweat in his. Kurt ran his thumbs over Blaine’s knuckles to try to calm him down. Blaine was staring fixedly at his fingers.  
“Can I go on?”  
Blaine swallowed hard but nodded anyway.  
“The thing is – why is it so hard to say? – the thing is I have feelings for you. I think I like liked you since the first moment we met. But then I was afraid of it being a crush and that I would ruin our friendship and the amazing thing we got going as roommates if I said something…”  
Blaine’s eyes ever growing larger and larger.  
“…During Thanksgiving, with my father, he made me realized my feelings were deeper. I fell for you, Blaine. And to quote our favorite Christmas movie…”  
“Love Actually?”  
Kurt giggled and went on:  
“That’s the one. It’s Christmas, and on Christmas we tell the truth.”  
Blaine bashfully turned his eyes down. Then, he sighed and finally looked in Kurt’s eyes:  
“There’s a second part to that quote, isn’t there?”  
Kurt’s heart began to palpitate in his rib cage. What was Blaine implying? He tried something in a feeble voice:  
“And I just want to know…”  
Blaine bit his bottom lip and nodded. Kurt began to shake his hands to channel his emotions somewhere:  
“Because, you see Blee, I really, really want to know.”  
Blaine chuckled and pointed up with his head. Kurt looked up and got confused:  
“Mistletoe? I didn’t buy mistletoe for our decoration.”  
“I did.”


	14. Question 14

Question 14: Is there something that you’ve dreamt of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?

It was a smack of lips that Blaine wasn’t so sure who had initiated it. All he knew was that he was kissing Kurt and that Kurt was kissing him back. His mind was reeling and the things keeping him stable were Kurt’s arms wrapped around his neck. When the need for air was too big, they parted their lips but kept their foreheads touching. Blaine exhaled:  
“That was… wow.”  
Kurt grinned and then bit his lower lip:  
“Wow indeed.”  
Blaine stole another peck from Kurt’s mouth before continuing:  
“Do you know for how long I’ve wanted to do that?”  
“If it’s near how long I wanted to kiss you, I pity your poor mouth.”  
This time it was Kurt who went in for a longer kiss, to which Blaine was happy to indulge. Kurt began to caress the back of Blaine’s neck. He sighed contently:  
“Why it took us so long to realize what had been there all the time?”  
“Because you’re too perfect, Blee. I could barely believe I had such a wonderful roommate, figure being lucky enough to turn him into my boyfriend.”  
Blaine leaned back a little to look into Kurt’s eyes and he took it as a sign something was wrong:  
“Too soon?”  
Blaine pulled the other boy by the waist near him:  
“Wonderfully on time, boyfriend.”  
Kurt grinned again and went in for another kiss:  
“Can we keep saying it forever, boyfriend?”  
“I don’t know, boyfriend; it’s up to you.”  
“Agreed, boyfriend.”  
Blaine couldn’t stop smiling and apparently so couldn’t Kurt. They spent some time – that felt like forever and no time at all – on that couch kissing and hugging under the mistletoe. They stopped to cook lunch, which was much more difficult than usual since they couldn’t keep their hands out of each other, from small touches to big kisses.  
They sat down to eat and kept staring at each other between meal bites. Kurt leaned over the table to clean some tomato sauce with his thumb from the corner of Blaine’s mouth.   
“You know I’d rather you had used your lips and not your finger to clean my mouth.”  
Kurt smiled bashfully:  
“Will I get used to you saying things like that out in the open for me?”  
“You better get used to it very quickly because I won’t stop, boyfriend.”  
Kurt’s smile this time went from one of his ears to the other. Blaine smiled back but commented:  
“And still I haven’t got my kiss…”  
Kurt snorted which turned into a laughter while he got up and went to sit on Blaine’s lap:  
“You’ll always be this needy?”  
Blaine welcomed his boyfriend to his lap but went stiff. Kurt looked at him kind of startled and make a move as if he was going to get up. Blaine held him in place. Kurt caressed his face:  
“Something’s the matter?”  
“Sorry, but yes…”  
“Do you want me to get up?”  
The word was out of Blaine’s mouth before he could think of it:  
“NO!”  
Kurt chuckled and relaxed a little in Blaine’s embrace. He began to stroke Blaine’s gelled hair with care:  
“I believe that a central thing in a healthy relationship is that we can talk about anything with each other.”  
Blaine snorted but nodded:  
“The problem is I’ve never been in a healthy relationship…”  
Kurt kissed his temple:  
“Are you willing to try with me? I promise to be patient and caring.”  
Blaine kissed Kurt’s lips briefly:  
“Of course I want to try with you. Point out to me when I’m being unreasonable.”  
“Okay, care to share what startled you?”  
Blaine sighed:  
“Sebastian used to say I was too needy and that’s why he broke up with me…”  
“Oh, sweety, I was just kidding. Sorry if I touched a sore spot for you.”  
“It’s okay.”  
Kurt smiled at him:  
“Let me kiss your emotional booboo better.”  
After their tender kiss, Kurt exclaimed:  
“Let me just say that I’m very clingy too.”  
“Then we’ll never be able to let each other go for nothing.”  
“Fine by me.”  
And then mouths met again and the food was completely forgotten on their plates. Blaine stopped their kissing to ask reluctantly:  
“Kurt, dear, things are getting really hot. I need either us to stop or move this to the bedroom.”  
Kurt raised one eyebrow mischievously:  
“I thought you’d never ask. My bedroom or yours?”  
And mouths met mouths and skin met skin and mouths met skin and they were in peaceful bliss. Kurt posed his head on Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine used that same arm to hold Kurt’s waist. Kurt sighed:  
“Will you get too vain if I say you’re the best I’ve ever had?”  
Blaine laughed and kissed his temple:  
“You are such an improvement over Sebastian.”  
“Blaine, honey, don’t bring other men into our bed.”  
“Sorry, I’m so clumsy.”  
Kurt turned so he was facing his boyfriend:  
“You’ll get the hang of it.”  
“I have a great teacher.”  
“Lesson number 1 – kissing after sex is underrated and I really love it.”  
“Come here, I want to pass this lesson with flying colors.”  
After a passionate kiss, Blaine turned to Kurt, still in his arms:  
“Merry Christmas, darling.”  
“Merry Christmas, it’s going to be one heck of a year.”


	15. Question 15

Question 15: What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?

Kurt moved around in bed and felt an arm pulling him closer. He smiled despite of himself – this was his life now. His boyfriend mumbled something in his sleep and Kurt turned towards him. Blaine was fast asleep but began to stir under Kurt’s gaze. He blinked a few times and smiled at the paler boy:  
“G’morning.”  
Kurt smiled back and approached him for a peck on the lips:  
“Sorry I woke you up.”  
Blaine used his arm around Kurt’s waist to pull him closer:  
“It’s always good to wake up to your smile.”  
Kurt caressed his face:  
“I know it’s been a couple of weeks already, but I still can’t get used to us being boyfriends.”  
Blaine smirked:  
“Let me remind you, then.”  
Blaine closed the distance between the and awarded Kurt with a chaste kiss. Kurt tried to deepen it, but Blaine pushed away:  
“Morning breath.”  
Kurt giggled and played with a loose curl of Blaine’s hair:  
“I told you I don’t mind. Do you mind my breath?”  
Blaine chuckled, pecked his lips again and said:  
“Of course not! I just want to keep the mystery in our relationship - well, as much of it as possible with us living together. Anyway, I don’t want you to get bothered of me before it’s necessary.”  
Kurt smiled:  
“You know that isn’t possible.”  
Kurt tangled their legs together and finally managed the heated kiss he was looking for. They parted lips but remained with their foreheads touching. Blaine licked his lower lip and said:  
“Well, it’s my turn to cook breakfast.”  
He was about to get up from bed when Kurt held his arm:  
“No sir; you cooked yesterday.”  
Blaine grinned turning his head to the side and putting on his puppy-dog-eyes to full mode:  
“Well, sir; please let me pamper you. You are much better than me at the other meals, let me show off a little bit to impress my boyfriend.”  
Kurt batted his eyelashes in a sexy way:  
“In that case; thank you, Blee. What are you doing to impress me today? And let me just tell you I’m already very impressed by all the thigh muscles and biceps you’re showing with those pajamas.”  
Blaine blushed in that adorable way of his and got closer again to kiss Kurt one more time:  
“It’s a surprise, gorgeous.”  
“Gorgeous? You never called me that before…”  
“Really? Because for me you are gorgeous all the time.”  
Kurt could feel his cheeks beginning to warm up. Blaine blew him a kiss and disappeared to the kitchen.   
The taller boy stretched and reached for his phone while he waited for his boyfriend to come back and treat him like a king. Kurt had never been in a relationship like the one he had with Blaine. Firstly, he had never fell for his best friend. Secondly, Blaine was better than any romantic daydream Kurt could ever remember.   
Still thinking of Blaine, he was absently minded checking his emails. Until something called his attention and he started to scream:  
“Blaine! Blaine!”  
Blaine came running startled with a spatula dripping in his hands:  
“What happened?”  
Kurt took one look at him and pitied his boyfriend:  
“I’m sorry, Blee; I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s something that has the potential to be very good news.”  
“Then say it, for crying out loud!”  
Kurt smiled and showed the front of his phone:  
“I got an email from the MacArthur Foundation. I haven’t open it yet, but what if I won the grant?”  
Blaine grinned and got on bed on his knees to approach where Kurt was sitting:  
“Then I’d be one proud boyfriend that my bae is so talented.”  
Kurt considered picking his cuticles but decided against the nasty habit. He looked from Blaine’s smiling face to the phone, unsure of what to do. Blaine nodded his head encouraging him to go on. Kurt opened the email and started reading out loud:  
“Dear Mr. Hummel, we’re pleased to inform that you are the winner of a grant…”  
Before he could continue, he was silenced with Blaine’s lips crashing against his. Blaine broke the kiss with a loud smack and held Kurt’s face between his hands:  
“So damn proud of you. I can barely wait to see your play being produced and I sitting on the front row with a gigantic bouquet of yellow roses to give to my favorite famous writer.”  
Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend again:  
“I gladly accept the roses if you accept my bouquet of white ones for being the composer of the songs of my play.”  
Blaine turned around and looked down. Kurt had hit a sore spot. He approached the curly headed boy and hugged his shoulders from behind. Blaine accepted the hug but shook his head:  
“I can’t compose for you.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m not ready to show my music to the world.”  
Kurt began to kiss the back of his neck:  
“Don’t you want to collaborate with me?”  
Blaine melted into the kiss:  
“I can’t, gorgeous; besides, you already have a collaborator.”  
“Charles was paid to write some songs and didn’t do a very good job at it. You know how show changes while they are in production. I won the grant; I can decide what’s best for the show and he always knew that. The best for the show is you. I don’t know anyone half as talented as you.”  
Kurt moved his kisses to a spot behind Blaine’s ear that he knew drive the other boy crazy. Blaine tilted his head back to welcome his boyfriend’s caresses. Kurt could feel that Blaine was completely his at the moment. He mumbled a “I’ll think of it.” that Kurt considered as a victory and then turned around to engage in celebratory sex like was Kurt’s goal all along.


	16. Question 16

Question 16: What do you value most in a friendship?

Kurt entered the apartment and sighed. Blaine, being the cute boyfriend he was – boyfriend, what a sweet word to have on your lips – got up and walked towards a concerned Kurt:  
“Such a beautiful face to be frowning…”  
Kurt gave him a little smile and pecked his lips. Blaine was helping him to get rid of his bags and coat and his boyfriend exhaled loudly. Blaine started massaging his shoulders:  
“That kind of day, huh?”  
Kurt moaned in pleasure and a relaxed grin opened in his mouth:  
“Thank Goodness I have you.”  
“What do you need tonight? Chocolate, ice-cream, wine…”  
Kurt interrupted him:  
“You.”  
“Sorry?”  
Kurt put on a seductive smile and began to caress Blaine’s hands in his shoulders, making Blaine lose focus for a moment. Kurt laughed and approached him for a kiss:  
“How about you and me in a soapy bath. Nothing sexual, I just could really use a massage and the relaxation of my wonderful boyfriend near me.”  
Blaine kissed his boyfriend again and went to start running the water. Kurt came from behind him and kissed his shoulder blade and then the back of his neck:  
“What have I done to deserve you?”  
Blaine just chuckled, he kept making himself the same question. They both got undressed and Blaine helped Kurt climb in the bathtub after him. They adjusted themselves with Kurt sitting between Blaine’s legs with his back to his boyfriend’s chest.  
Kurt’s head fell back to touch Blaine’s shoulder and he hummed satisfied. He then began to caress Blaine’s thighs under water. Blaine smiled:  
“This is living. Can I touch your hair?”  
Kurt giggled:  
“You always so concerned about me. Sure, honey, your fingers on my head would feel divine.”  
Blaine grabbed a bottle of Kurt’s most fragrant shampoo and began to caress the other boy’s head:  
“You know this shampoo does things to me?”  
“How so?”  
“I always wanted to sniff it on you, I mean, before we started dating. You would come out of the shower smelling so amazingly and I’d want to hug you and never let you go.”  
Kurt was so relaxed that his chuckle came from the back of his throat, his voice an octave lower. Blaine kissed behind his ears. Kurt hummed again:  
“You should have, I’d have liked.”  
“I didn’t know that back then.”  
“You know now, and you use it as a superpower to make me melt. Thank you so much for this, Blee; you were heaven sent.”  
Blaine kissed the moist skin of the back of Kurt’s neck and really enjoyed the smell of the shampoo he had recently applied. He was feeling blissful. All he wanted was to never leave that tub with Kurt and tell the other boy how much he was loved. However, it was too soon, and he didn’t want to spoil their honeymoon phase dropping a “l-bomb” before the right time.  
Kurt’s voice got him back from his daydream:  
“… the time I caught you singing in the shower and you show up wearing nothing but a towel around your waist. How I wanted to run my hands all over your chest and kiss you senseless.”  
Blaine chuckled right behind the other boy’s ear and he could feel it peaked Kurt’s attention. Blaine leaned back a little:  
“Sorry, no sexual thing tonight…”  
“It’s not as if I’m opposed to having sex with you tonight; I just needed to relax a lot first.”  
Blaine went to massage Kurt’s shoulders:  
“Okay then, tell me about your day.”  
“It was awful spending all day long listening to auditions to find the perfect partner to write the songs for my musical. They all suck.”  
Blaine felt an uncomfortable pang in his stomach. Kurt, when he first heard the news of the grant, had asked Blaine to do it. Blaine said he’d think about that, but he it you be stepping way outside his comfort zone to write music for something that would go public. Blaine has no problem in performing songs from other people in his classes. He’s a musical theater student, for crying out loud! However, appearing as himself singing is something he have a problem with. He didn’t have this problem in his Warbler days. But those days were before Sebastian. And before he had mined all of Blaine self-esteem. Nowadays, Blaine tries to escape even karaoke nights with his friends.   
But then there’s Kurt, sweet Kurt, who never forces Blaine to do anything he’s not willing to do. Blaine didn’t even have to respond that he didn’t want to be Kurt’s partner. His non-response was enough for Kurt to hold up auditions. Of course, he had asked if Blaine would mind if he opened auditions. Blaine’s comfort came first in Kurt’s book. And there they were alone in a bathtub exchange caresses and Kurt telling him about his day. Blaine didn’t feel Kurt pressuring him into accepting the offer, but there it was: Blaine’s people pleasing problem. He cleared his throat:  
“Do you want me to write them?”  
Kurt stirred in his embrace. He then turned to face Blaine:  
“Blee, that ship has sailed. When we talked about it you said you weren’t ready. Of course, I think you are the most talented music writer in the world. No one can live up to you. But you don’t want to do it and I respect that. I know not everyone is as a show-off as I am.”  
“I hate to see you grieving.”  
Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine’s face with his hands:  
“That’s just me being a diva…”  
Kurt kissed him passionately. Blaine let himself get lost in the kiss. Kurt’s lips were magical. Blaine grinned:  
“If you keep kissing me like that, I’ll say yes to anything you ask.”  
Kurt smiled and kissed him briefly one more time:  
“Then let me stop, I’ve learned not to use my superpowers for evil. Turn around so I can wash your hair now.”  
Blaine tried to relax in Kurt’s embrace. However, an invasive thought kept coming back to his head. He kept thinking about how Sebastian always said Blaine was worthless. And how he never allowed moments of intimacy with Blaine beyond sex. There Kurt was, though, massaging Blaine’s hair for no other reason than to make him feel good. A furtive tear escaped Blaine’s eyes. He tried to clean it taking advantage of having his back to his boyfriend, but he then sobbed.  
Kurt turned him around, with worry written all over his face:  
“Blee, don’t worry. I’ll find someone good enough to write the songs. I shouldn’t…”  
Blaine interrupted him:  
“It’s not that. It’s something you said not to bring up again.”  
“What? I said I think we should be able to talk about anything in order to have a healthy relationship.”  
Blaine answered in a feeble voice:   
“You said I shouldn’t bring up Sebastian…”  
Kurt snorted and began to nuzzle his nose against Blaine’s:  
“I said not to bring him up during sex, but surely you can talk about you past.”  
“I used to be a different person before him. I was the Warbler’s lead singer and I liked to perform. Now, I’m insecure all the time.”  
Kurt returned to caressing his thighs:  
“You are perfect to me, but we’ll work together on the parts you don’t like about yourself, okay?”  
“What have I done to deserve you?”  
Kurt bit his lower lip seductively:  
“You give the best massages.”  
They were soon laughing together and losing themselves in each other.


	17. Question 17

Question 17: What is your most treasured memory?

“Ku-urt!”  
Kurt looked up from his laptop to see his boyfriend moaning his name and throwing himself face first on Kurt’s bed. Blaine looked cute even in this flustered manner.  
“What’s wrong, Blee?”  
“I need a make-over.”  
It peaked Kurt’s interest. Between amused and outraged, he got up from his desk and laid by Blaine’s side:  
“Are you insinuating my boyfriend, my boyfriend, doesn’t dress well?”  
Blaine chuckled and pecked their lips together:  
“And are you saying that I’m giving my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, the opportunity to have total control over my wardrobe and having me as a model and he’s saying no?”  
Kurt pondered for a second and answered with a smirk:  
“When you put it that way…”  
Blaine chuckled again and adjusted himself in bed so he could properly kiss his boyfriend. After a while, Kurt broke up the kiss smiling:  
“So tell me, why do you need a make-over?”  
“I have this audition and I don’t think my usual clothes can get me the part.”  
“What’s the part?”  
Blaine blushed that adorable shade of pink of his:  
“A fashionista.”  
Kurt’s eyes sparkled with excitement. Blaine got up, straightening up his clothes and rambling on:  
“I can’t show up there with my traditional clothes. Or, as my brother would put it, looking like a grandpa.”  
Kurt bit his lower lip in order not to laugh but remarked anyway:  
“A sexy grandpa…”  
Blaine whined:  
“Kurt, I’m serious.”  
He then went to put his puppy-dog eyes to good use. The bastard knew he could get anything out of Kurt, who proceeded to also get up and wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck:  
“No need to throw this glaze at me. You know I’d never pass up a chance to play make-over; specially with you as my subject. Through, I think we can find everything we need in your own wardrobe; we won’t need to resource to mine. It’s all about accessorizing. But, for the record, I love the way you dress. And undress too.”  
Blaine smiled with his cheeks a little pink and awarded him with a kiss:  
“Aw! You always lifting me up. You know I find you a fashion icon or I wouldn’t have asked for your help.”  
“Enough with the praising, let’s get to work.”  
Kurt clapped his hands together to hush Blaine to his own bedroom. Blaine led the way and opened the wardrobe. Kurt was very impressed with its tidiness and organization.   
“I knew you were a keeper, but this display of how you treat your clothes made me fall even harder for you.”  
Blaine snorted:  
“Be serious, Kurt.”  
“I never joke about fashion. Now, let’s see…”  
Kurt’s had his full attention to the task ahead and he was mentally coming up with outfits Blaine could put out with. He barely heard Blaine remarking:  
“It feels like I’m being x-rayed.”  
Kurt looked at him:  
“Permission to fumble through your stuff?”  
“Permission granted.”  
Kurt went to the pants and looked around for a second until:  
“Aha! Ripped up skinny jeans!”  
Blaine looked a little horrified:  
“Those were a gift from Coop, it’s not what I feel most comfortable in.”  
Kurt smiled fondly:  
“I’m not saying you should wear them every day. I’m just suggesting the character with your complexion and body type would wear them.”  
“Okay.”  
“Goodness, I wonder if you’ll throw a fit when I suggest guyliner.”  
Blaine stuttered:  
“I-I-I never considered that before…”  
Kurt approached him and caressed his face:  
“With such beautiful eyes as yours, you’re going to nail that audition.”  
“I trust you. Let’s go.”  
Kurt smiled:  
“Then you won’t protest that socks and no bowties are a must.”  
“But I’ve seen you wear bowties before!”  
After Blaine’s protest, Kurt exhaled exasperatedly:  
“But I’m Kurt Hummel, misunderstood fashionista. Too avant garde, too ahead of my time.”  
Blaine chuckled and hugged Kurt from behind, kissing his neck:  
“Sure. You are. So, jeans, guyliner, socks and…?”  
Kurt relaxed in the embrace:  
“I’m thinking a green shirt to make your eyes pop out, a vest and a brooch. Do you have any or do you want to borrow my hippopotamus one?”   
Blaine kissed his neck one more time:  
“I don’t think I have the attitude for the hippopotamus like you have. I may have some brooches in the back of the closet. Check it out.”  
Kurt broke the embrace to put his head inside Blaine’s wardrobe and check behind the perfumes to look for the brooches. He didn’t find them, but something else caught his eye.  
“What’s this, Blee?”  
Blaine went from pink to tomato red withing a second:  
“I forgot it was there.”  
“Is this the penguin toy that came with our happy meal that time we went to McDonald’s?”  
Blaine looked surprised:  
“You… You remember it?”  
Kurt made a signal for him to wait up and went to his room to grab his own penguin toy. Blaine’s mouth formed an “o” shape when he saw Kurt with two:  
“You kept yours too?”  
Kurt could feel his cheeks blushing and bit his lower lip, before answering:  
“It maybe silly, but you made me feel so special that day and I guess I wanted to remember it.”  
Blaine chuckled:  
“I kept it as a memento of our first date. I mean, I know we weren’t dating back then, but it was the first time I felt like I could open myself to a relationship. After… you know who… it took a while for me to regain my self-esteem.”  
Kurt couldn’t resist the boy in front of him and went to kiss him passionately. After the kiss, Kurt childishly approached the two toys and said:  
“Now kiss.”  
Blaine laughed and pecked his lips again. Kurt, still clutching both toys, asked him:  
“Do you mind if we found a new home for these toys? I feel like they should live together and be part of the decoration.”  
“Wouldn’t it be tacky?”  
Kurt dismissed him:  
“Romantic gestures are tacky. There! Now they’ll live together and in love over the fridge.”  
Had him said too much? Should he already be using the word love with Blaine? He didn’t seem to notice and just hugged Kurt from behind, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder and appreciating their work of art.


End file.
